Flowers
by Skylo
Summary: One would think a raccoon should love nature, but spending years in space and on planets practically made of steel left him ill-suited to the outdoors.


The grass crawled with ants and the blossoms that floated past him practically spat pollen at his nose. Rocket was itchy all over. He wanted to get the hell off this planet already. One would think a raccoon should love nature, but spending years in space and on planets practically made of steel left him ill-suited to the outdoors. He much preferred the clang of metal and the smell of grease to birdsong and flowers.  
But Groot looked so happy..  
He was leaned up against a tree, absently brushing the grass with his fingers and staring up at the pink buds that wobbled in the breeze as tiny, blue flowers sprouted from his bark. Rocket exhaled in slight annoyance. He'd learned long ago that the Flora Colossus grew those flowers involuntarily sometimes, and the color indicated his mood (as if it wasn't constantly written all over his face). He wasn't sure, but he had a feeling his Groot was the only one that did it.  
Anyway, the blue meant he was content, but Rocket wouldn't give a rat's ass if it wasn't for another thing he learned long ago; the plants were a combination of home and family to Groot. It was the closest he had to either, save for Rocket.  
The raccoon scooted closer to him, reached over, and tore a handful of flowers from Groot's forearm. The tree creature didn't seem to care.  
Rocket was getting restless. He'd stay for Groot's sake, but if he didn't do something with his hands, the little guy was convinced he'd have a stroke. Plus, destroying a chunk of his precious happy sunshine flowers was his own form of revenge for being begged into going there.  
At first, he picked the petals off of them distractedly, but then Rocket's hands were moving with purpose, twisting the soft stems together with skilled fingers.  
A few minutes passed before Groot turned to look at him.  
"I am Groot?"  
"Nothin', jus' bored is all," Rocket mumbled in reply, not bothering to glance up.  
"You're gettin' pretty cozy with that tree over there. Better not be flirtin', I'll kick your ass."  
Groot emitted a deep hum of a laugh, sprouting more flowers where Rocket had ripped them out, rosy pink this time. Rocket pretended he didn't notice right away. After another good minute, he paused his work and gave them an offensive glare.  
"You're a big sap, you know," he huffed, flattening his ears and tearing those off as well. Groot only smiled like an idiot and produced more in their stead, scooping Rocket up into his arms to nuzzle his face. Rocket returned the smile for a fraction of a second before the flowers hit his fur and stirred up a yellow cloud that stuck to his coat. He sneezed three times.  
"Groot, you're getting your love dust all over me!" He sneezed again, desperately clawing at Groot's face. "Let me go, you idiot, I'm gonna have an asthma attack!"  
Finally the tree man released him, worry on his face. Rocket hit the ground and wheezed. He was covered in a thin layer of pollen, and when he shook out his fur it only cast it into the air, then he was back to sneezing. Grinding his paws into his watery eyes, he stomped his foot and bared his teeth.  
"That's it, we're leaving!"  
He could hear Groot's chest creaking and thrumming with laughter, and swiped blindly at him.  
"It's not funny, you stump! As soon as I can see again I'll kill you!"  
Groot just laughed harder. He stood to obey Rocket's demand to leave, but stopped short of picking him up.  
"I am Groot..."  
"No, no, don't you touch me! I can get to the ship myself!" he snapped, still rubbing his eyes. Groot began picking the flowers off of himself while the raccoon comically stumbled up the hill towards the ship, tripping over patches of grass. Finally he tumbled down again and landed on his back.  
"I am Groot."  
"No, I don't want any help!"  
Groot emitted a low noise and rolled over on top of him, pushing his face into the soft fur of his neck.  
"Get your riddled, leafy ass the hell off of me," Rocket growled. Groot refused with an affectionate hum and kissed the underside of his chin. Rocket laughed in surprise, blinking his eyes open a bit.  
"What do you think you're doin'?"  
"Hmmm.."  
"You really are a big sap."  
"I am Groot."  
Rocket felt his face warm as Groot continued peppering him with kisses. Suddenly the pink flowers raining from the trees didn't seem so bad.  
"People might see, ya know. It would ruin my spotless reputation."  
"I am Groot."  
"What're you talkin' about? I'm a saint!"  
Groot paused to give him a look, one that Rocket understood as "you've gotta be kidding".  
"Eh, I guess that title's a _little_ unbefitting, but still," he admitted, breaking into a toothy grin. "I'm not so bad, right?"  
Groot smiled his bright smile, stroking the raccoon's face, and planted a kiss on the end of his nose.  
"I'll take that as a 'no'," Rocket giggled, leaning into the hand on his cheek."  
"HEY! WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE, THIS IS A PROTECTED WILDLIFE RESERVE!"  
Rocket only caught a blur of the blue-clad shape running towards them before Groot snatched him up and dashed towards the ship. Rocket scrambled to the cockpit and began hitting buttons, starting the engines in a flash, and they took to the sky.  
Once they were safely out of range of the preserve, and both had caught their breath, he noticed Groot standing in the doorway with a reprimanding look frozen on his face. Rocket threw his hands up.  
"What, you really thought I'd take you to some dump with prickly bushes and mosquitoes? Nothing but the best for my Groot!"  
"I am Groot!"  
"Yeah, guess I shoulda told you, but I didn't want to ruin your fun, ya know?"  
Groot's expression softened until he was grinning fondly.  
"I am Groot."  
"Yeah, you're welcome."


End file.
